


Hidden in Plain Sight

by severinne



Category: Star Trek XI/Reboot
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike and McCoy have a lucky escape during an away mission gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=norfolkdumpling).



McCoy dodged into the dirty alleyway, glancing rapidly between the chaotic main street and the reassurance Pike exuded in his old fashioned suit, designed like McCoy’s to disappear among this planet’s angry time-fucked natives.

‘Shit.’ McCoy glared at the brick wall hemming them in. Shouts and rapid footfalls echoed from the street.

‘Quick, here–’ Pike halted McCoy’s panic with a hand that nailed him to the wall. He shuddered as the Admiral shimmied close, phaser hidden at the join of their hips, lips nuzzling the embarrassed heat of his throat.

McCoy silently groaned, almost desperate for death by angry mob.

\+ + +

As evasive strategies went, stomping on a minefield of unknown social mores with this cheap subterfuge was wildly unwise.

Then again, this was a damn good way to die.

Pike drew panting mouthfuls of McCoy’s musk-tinged fear, listening hard. Footfalls slowed to a dangerous impasse that Pike recklessly countered with rolling hips and an echoing moan. McCoy shivered gorgeously beneath him.

The watchers moved on. Pike regretfully withdrew, reaching for his comm.

‘Next move is yours,’ he murmured. ‘If you want it.’

McCoy bit his lip and nodded, eyes heated fit to set Pike on fire.

‘Two for emergency beam-out.’


End file.
